


Small Spaces

by raendown



Category: Naruto
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-24
Updated: 2017-07-24
Packaged: 2018-12-06 03:58:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,671
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11592465
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/raendown/pseuds/raendown
Summary: Oh would you look at that; there's only one bed. I guess they'll just have to share.





	Small Spaces

 

“If you think for even one second that I am going to share a bed with you then I am having Hashirama check your head when we return to Konoha.” Madara’s left eye twitched worryingly. “Which cannot be soon enough.”

Tobirama shrugged and rolled his eyes, flopping down on the twin mattress before him, the only bed in the only shelter they had managed to stumble across in the middle of this freak blizzard. 

“Then sleep on the floor for all I care. I, on the other hand, am going to enjoy the comfort of a soft mattress and the warmth of an actually half-decent blanket.” With that said, Tobirama rolled on to his side to face the wall, pulling the soft wool covers up to to neck. They’d been sleeping on the ground and in caves for more than a week; having a bed again felt like a luxury. 

He wanted to curse his brother for sending only the two of them on this stupid wild goose chase but he understood why they had been chosen. The mission required strength but stealth, which meant sending as few people as possible while still maintaining enough strength to deal with any trouble that might crop up. Madara and Izuna might have been sent, they worked well together, only Hashirama had insisted that a sensor would be needed to track the man they were trying to find.

Tobirama hated being logical sometimes. Being able to understand his brother’s reasoning made it a lot harder to be mad at him. 

Madara could be heard huffing and stomping, muttering to himself under his breath like he usually did when he was grumpy and outmaneuvered. He probably wished he’d been smart enough to claim the bed first and now had too much pride (or hatred for Tobirama, perhaps) to crawl in to the bed beside his companion. He settled himself on the floor with the thin travel blanket most shinobi carried on longer missions. 

The minutes ticked by slowly while the storm raged outside. The silence of the room was broken only by Madara‘s tossing and turning, the discomfort of a hard floor exacerbated by the welcoming bed only a few feet away. Tobirama could almost hear the other man’s teeth chattering. They would have built a fire but there hadn’t been time to gather wood before they found somewhere to get out of the snow. Madara could create fire with a simple jutsu but that was useless when there was no wood to keep it burning. 

The younger of the two smirked to himself and nuzzled his face down in to the blankets keeping him nice and toasty. Served Madara right for being an incorrigible ass. How he had ever developed a crush on the idiot, Tobirama would never know. 

It took exactly forty-three minutes for Madara to finally lose feeling in his toes and give up. He did so loudly, with a huff and grumpy, “ _Fine, then_.” He rolled to his feet and stomped over to the bed. “Move over!” 

“If I move any farther over I will merge in to the wall,” Tobirama responded coolly, not moving an inch. Madara thumped down on to the bed behind him, facing the opposite direction but forced to lie close enough that their backs were flush together. 

Awkward silence descended once more over the one room hut they occupied. Tobirama laid perfectly still, trying to ignore the warmth behind him and the burgeoning erection in front of him. Understanding or not he was reconsidering murdering his brother when he got home. Madara twitched and shifted, obviously trying to get comfortable, until at last he sighed loudly. 

“I hate this,” the older man grumbled. Tobirama rolled his eyes. 

“I’m aware.” 

“No I mean...I can’t sleep on my left side.” 

“You - wait, what?” 

Tobirama turned his head a little, thinking he might have heard that wrong.

Madara sounded a little sheepish as he replied, “I said I can’t sleep on my left side. Haven’t been able to since I had all the ribs on that side shattered when I was fourteen. They were haled improperly.” 

“Oh.” Tobirama laid his head back down and thanked the kami for the darkness which covered the blush creeping up on his cheeks. “So turn over.” 

“Then I would be  _spooning_  you,” Madara growled. “There isn’t exactly much room on this bed.”

“If it’ll get you to shut up and let me sleep, then just do it. I won’t tell if you don’t.” Tobirama conveniently did not mention that he found this arrangement a lot less undesirable than his companion. Spooning with the man he’d had some rather racy fantasies about? Not exactly a hardship. 

Madara hesitated - and Tobirama didn’t really blame him for that - but he did roll himself over until they were both facing the same direction. The bed was indeed rather small and they were both rather large men, tall and generously muscled. The lack of space kept them so close that Tobirama’s ass was cradled in the curve of Madara’s groin. The older man curled his arms in front of himself defensively, seemingly because he didn’t know what else to do with them. This lasted for only a couple of minutes. 

“Get your elbows out of my back, Uchiha. They’re pointy and I’m  _tired_.” Tobirama squirmed a bit, trying to dislodge the pressure from his spine. Madara squawked indignantly. 

“Quit moving around!” he cried. 

“Then get your bony arms out of my back!”

“Where else should I put them!?” 

Tobirama shifted about some more. “I don’t  _care_ , that hurts!” 

“Would you quit squirming!” Madara sounded a little hysterical but Tobirama could not have cared less. He continued, pressing himself backwards in an effort to shove Madara away from himself even though he knew there was nowhere for the other man to go. 

“I’ll quit when you get your - oh.” 

Silence fell again as both men went stiff, Tobirama with shock and Madara with embarrassment. 

Evidently the older man had wanted him to stop moving because now  _his cock was hard against Tobirama’s ass_. The younger man stared at the wall in front of him with wide eyes, trying to decide if he should blush or shove a hand down his own trousers and get off. Uchiha Madara was hard. Because of him. And it was pressed right up against a place he could only wish was less clothed at the moment. He swallowed thickly. 

“Ah.” For a genius, he could think of nothing smart to say. 

“I’m noticing a very distinct lack of you attempting to murder me,” Madara noted once a few minutes had passed. “But when you do get around to that, if you would be so good as to tell my brother I was thinking of him in my last hour.” 

“I certainly hope you’re not thinking of Izuna,” Tobirama said, his brain to mouth filter failing him momentarily due to all the blood gathering in his nether regions. Behind him, Madara choked. 

“What!?”

Something not a lot of people knew about Tobirama was that when aroused he tended to lose the ability to think clearly. Which is why the next thing that fell out of his mouth was, “I’d much rather you be thinking of me with that.” 

“ _What_!?” 

“...is there any way we can both pretend I didn’t just say that?”

“No! There is not! Did you honestly just - are you  _attracted_  to me?” 

“Shut up!” 

Madara’s elbows gave him a pointed shove. “That’s not an answer!” 

“It wasn’t supposed to be!” Tobirama curled in on himself a little. “Now shut up! Just...go to sleep! This never happened! Nothing is happening!” 

He was slightly relieved not to receive an answer right away. Some part of him hoped that they could actually just go to sleep and never ever ever  _ever_  speak of this night again. How hard could it be to avoid one person for the rest of his life?

The larger part of him, however, knew that Madara was a very stubborn man and waited with trepidation for the other shoe to fall. He sort of expected it to come as a blow to the exposed base of his spinal cord or something like that. Maybe Madara attempting to throw him off the bed to sleep on the floor by himself. He did not expect the tentative flat palm against his back. 

“Nothing?” a quiet voice asked. 

“I...huh?” Tobirama was so hard it was nearly painful from having Madara pressed up against him for so long, hot breath on the back of his neck and a deep voice rumbling in his ear. It made it very difficult to process what was happening. Especially when that palm slid questioningly down the small of his back, fingers wrapping lightly around the dip of his waist.

“Nothing  _is_  happening or nothing... _could_  happen?” 

“Quit talking in riddles,” he breathed. The fingers tightened their grip and pulled his hip backwards. They were already touching so all this did was grind his ass back against Madara’s erection, making his own twitch with interest. Madara rolled his own hips forward in to the motion in a move that was very hard to misinterpret. 

“Get it now, Senju?”

“Not yet but I’m working on that.”

Madara choked but Tobirama was too busy to be embarrassed by the drivel coming from his mouth. He was occupied with shoving the blankets away from himself so he could turn around and throw a leg over Madara’s waist, straddling him. 

The older man stopped choking and moaned instead as Tobirama leaned down to kiss him, rocking their hips together again and reaching down a hand to trace his fingers over the shape their cocks made together. 

As Madara sat up with Tobirama still perched in his lap, hands already trying to divest them of their clothing, the younger man had the fleeting thought that he should get himself a smaller bed at home. Somehow this one had worked out for him. 


End file.
